The Deal
by Raven666Raven
Summary: I'll make you a deal Miss Takamichi... Be my mistress and I will give you everything you'll need...
1. Chapter 1

The Deal

Prologue

Smack...

It was the distinct sound of a palm hitting someone's face. It's a sound that resounded within the confines of the small bedroom.

"Nanoha...How could you have done this to me?" Fate stated while tears furiously race down her cheeks.

"After all that I have done to never make you sad. Why Nanoha? WHY?" Fate finally shouted.

Nanoha remained were she was. Her face still turned away from Fate due to the slap she received.

It was all so... so dreamlike or nightmarish for her to believe that everything was actually happening but the sting from her girlfriend's slap made her realize that everything is indeed happening.

Fate waited for Nanoha to deny it even if the undeniable proof of her sleeping with someone else was right before her eyes.

But Nanoha remained silent and that silence meant too many things to Fate.

Fate cried harder and she was just about to give Nanoha another slap when she stopped herself. Even now she couldn't hurt Nanoha. She could already feel the guilt for slapping her even though she deserves it. It's just how much she loves her.

"Nanoha...we're over...I swear that the next time we met...I'll give you what you truly deserve, but for now I can't hurt you not when I still have this heart of mine belonging to you but some day I would make you experience what it is that you had done to me." Fate then turned around and walked out of the room stopping only when she was in front of the door.

"Goodbye..." Then she walked out closing the door behind her.

The sound of the closing door snap Nanoha from her musing but all that she could do was call out Fate's name while tears stream down her face.

"Why? Why? Why did I do this to her? WHY!" Nanoha shouted as she grasped the crumpled bed sheet covering her nakedness. Tears fell down the sheets as she too pondered for the reason.

Fate had indeed given her everything, everything that she wanted...so why indeed...?

Nanoha then stared at the closed door as if the answer would suddenly appear on it. But all that answered her was silence. After all the blond haired guy she was with before the blonde came, runned out quickly when the fuming blonde arrive leaving them to their own.

And so she cried…

~0~

Omake

"Say Raven?"

"Hmm"

"Are you trying to get us killed by someone by any reason?"

"Why'd you ask Hime?"

"Well it's just that this new fic of yours screams 'Please bombard me with a gigantic SLB attack' from a certain White Devil."

"You think so?"

"No because I know so and please I think I could see a pink sun coming from the east."

"Nah you're just being paranoid…Hey where are you going Hime? And what's that note over?" Raven asked while pointing at a piece of paper on the safety box Hime was closing.

"Oh you mean that." Hime pointed at the closed safety box.

"That's my message to you when you survived that incoming bombardment. See yah…" Hime then run out the door.

"What the hell does that mean?" Raven approach the said safety box but right before she does open it a pink pillar of light came smashing from the ceiling…

"AAARRRGGGGHHHHH…." Came the anguished scream of a certain author on the other hand Hime was on a nearby chapel praying for the certain author to survived.

"Raven stay strong…You must manage to read my letter and may you rest in peace."

On the now demolished apartment a near dead author manage to open the safe.

Dear Raven,

I TOLD YOU SOOOO…STUPID.

From Hime.

And the author collapse completely after reading the letter.

~0~

Another story to make me inspired. I could say though that my inspiration thingy is always on the roll but this lazy me just couldn't make me work more often on my stories. I guess working doesn't help as well so…

by the way I don't own any of the MGLN character do I hope so...I do own the Raven and Hime though so yay...

Please read and review because all I need are your reviews to keep me from being lazier nyahahaha…


	2. Chapter 2

The Deal

Chapter 2

It has been 3 years since that had happened and up until now I still don't know why I did what I did to Fate-chan. I knew I hurt her so much because after that day I found out that Fate-chan had suddenly left for Midchildia.

I feel so empty inside now. But I guess with what is happening to me right now I guess I have no time to wallow in my despair. It seems like ever since I mistakenly cheated on Fate-chan my life has turned over to the worst side.

I became rebellious and because of that it affected my family too. The only time I realized what my actions have caused is when someone from the bank came to our home asking us to prepare to leave our home.

Apparently due to my misconduct and juvenile tendencies I was not accepted to any of the part-time jobs I have applied for and the damages that I have caused were not so little to pay for.

May parent were buried in a sea of debt because of me and as young as I was I never paid much attention to it. That is of course before it came back with vengeance. Because of these debts as well I lost my family. It also made me realize how much they loved me when I have read there will. It seems even in the most trying of time they had still manage to plan a future for me. They named me owner of the Midoriya Café.

So right now here I am doing my best to leave day by day working in my cafe to pay the debt that was mine to begin with. It was truly harsh but I guess I deserve what I got for going what I've done. The only reprieve I have is that they won't be here anymore to experience the h.

And like always here I am cleaning the cafe after the lunch mob, the cafe is still popular enough to get me by but it doesn't really help much with my debt especially after the waning regular clientele I have.

I decided to rest a bit from cleaning since there weren't any customers now that the lunch mob has ended. The place was silent except for my own hearts beating. It was never like this before even if there wasn't any customers like now. It remind me of when I would help my mother and father and they would joke around like newlyweds would and how I would smile or fake disgust at their plays. It would also remind me of my brother and sister seriously discussing some martial arts move and sequence and how I couldn't seem to comprehend them like they were speaking some foreign language. Back then everything seems to be so simple. Sometimes I find myself wishing that everything was just like then.-Sigh-

It seems that I have been becoming melancholic lately. A single tear seems to have slipped without my notice. Because when I put a hand on my face I felt moisture on my left check.

"Ah retribution really is harsh. Then again only those who deserves it, gets it. I guess I deserve what I get for my own selfishness and mistakes."

I then stood up, preparing to continue where I left off when the bell signaling the arrival of a new customer rang.

I face the door to welcome the customer when I suddenly stop dead on the spot upon laying my eyes on the new comer.

The new comer was wearing form fitting denim pant and a dark t-shirt with a leather coat to keep her warm. Her long blonde hair tied at the end by a black bow swayed as she moves. Her eyes though they were covered with a stylish shade were surely the color of the most exotic ruby.

There in front of me, back against the door is surely the person who my heart longs for and yet will never come to have once more.

In my stunned state, all I could do was call out her name in a whisper.

"F-fate-chan..."

As if she heard my whisper, she slowly came near me while taking her shades off. Then I saw them, those exotic rubies meeting my own stunned blues.

It has been far too long since I have seen those exotic rubies last. I could still remember how they darken to a shade of crimson and how depression, anger and rejection twirled within them. But now as they stare on my own blue once they betray no emotion at all. For some reason I couldn't help but be thankful that they don't show any emotions though deep within it also made me extremely unhappy because I do want to know what it is that it should have like to express like before.

The silence that resumed was awkward with both of us just staring like it was all we needed to communicate to each other but sadly nothing was communicated or express leaving me with another empty feeling within. If this was before then just one look was enough to tell me everything, everything I needed to know and more but I guess I don't deserve to know everything anymore not after that incident.

Then I heard her speak. Her slightly deep yet husky voice that was unmistakably feminine called my...

"Takamichi-san..."

Ah how my heartache. She couldn't even call me by my name anymore. I know that I deserve it yet it didn't prevent my heart from breaking again.

I composed myself though all I really wanted to do was cry and hug her even kiss her but knowing what I did to her I decided to do none of those and just faced her fully. Putting a fake smile to my face, I decided to confront her.

"Y-yes..." but then my words still came out in a stutter.

"I would like to order some apple pie and a whole black forest cake. I'd take the black forest cake out and I'll eat the apple pie here, thanks."

She then proceeded to take a sit on a corner booth. It was the same booth we used to sit in when we were still together. Ah I think I'm becoming a masochist thinking of the past knowing it could only hurt me now.

I look longingly on Fate-chan for a second muttering a soft sorry before going back to the counter to punch in her orders and then serve her apple pie.

Today really is making me melancholic but then again if you're facing the person from your past in the face like me wouldn't you be as melancholic as me.

I stood there watching for a second longer than necessary before I head back over to the counter to wait for her to pay.

Silence was once more upon us but unlike before where only my beating heart could be heard it was now added with the sound of fork hitting plate.

The silence was disturbed once more when I saw Fate-chan stood. Coming over the counter she asks for the bill and the black forest cake.

After paying and taking her cake, she left not even saying as much as a goodbye. When the bell rang signaling the closing of the door and Fate-chan's exit I cried. I let my tears stream freely from my eyes.

I felt my heart shatter into billion of pieces. It hurts. It really hurts. I wonder. Is this the same feeling Fate-chan had when she saw me with Yuuno-kun back then or is this simply just a portion of her pain?

With this thinking I realize how stupid and cruel I was towards Fate-chan. Now that I know how it feels. I realize that I shouldn't even hope to be forgiven for my betrayal. But I wish that sooner or later she could forget everything that hurt her even if it means forgetting me too.

Fate POV

As I walked out of the cafe I knew that I could not let her go just like that. Even now after 3 years had passed, even if the memories of that day is still as clear as yesterday, I could not for the life of me remain unaffected at the look I saw in her beautiful sapphire eyes.

Even now I could feel my heart beat painfully on my chest at the look of hurt I inflicted on her when I denied her, her name. The fake smile that she erupted in front of me had hurt for I know the sadness that it hides. I knew by now she would be feeling the pain I felt back then and it filled my heart with guilt to make her experience the same pain I've gone thru.

I knew I should stop this because it isn't just hurting her. It's also hurting me. But I have made up my mind. This has to happen for my sanity and heart.

Tomorrow, I will visit again and when that happens I'll propose the deal I know she couldn't refuse.

It for my sake after all.

I took another look at the cafe. Then I realize that I was standing on the same spot I stood 3 years ago on that fateful night. How ironic that all I could call that night was fateful like that of my name.

I still remember it like it was yesterday. The same night of Nanoha's betrayal, I had stood on this very spot crying silently. Back then I knew that whatever she might have said I could still believe it even if I have seen the truth.

But she didn't do anything. She didn't even run after me to explain. Here on this very spot I swore that night that I would forget her and make her pay.

But when I saw her again after burying that piece of heart I had especially for her for 3 long years. I realize that just her sight in front of me is enough to drag it back out and scream her name with longing.

I know then that the only way for me to make her pay is for that deal to pull thru with her. So for another day I would let her be free, just one more day.

Then I turned around and headed my way back home.

~0~

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the MGLN characters even though I wish daily to be so...Hey I could dream right...

Raven: Love is such sweet sorrow.

Hime: But love without sorrow could only be bittersweet.

Raven: I think I should make someone else cry in this fic. Don't you?

Hime: Please leave me alone. I don't want to die yet.

Raven: Why on heaven would you say such a horrible thing?

Hime: (rolling her eyes then sighed) It probably has something to do with this people standing around us with their device of doom pointed straight at our faces.

Narrator: The author was sitting inside the Midoriya Café sipping tea with her friend like everything was A-okay. Their table was full of all the goodies a child would like to have in her dreams. Around the table though stood the whole Takamichi family with the Yagami family and friends. They all have weapons held in front of their hands pointed at the said two.

Shiro: How dare you kill my family?

Narrator: Momoko, Kyoya, Miyuki agreed while pointing their katana's.

Hayate: How dare you not make me fic time?

Narrator: Signum, Shamal, Vita, Zafira while pointing their own devices at the two.

Suzuka: How dare you make my best friends cry?

Arisa holding some sort of sticklike thingy agreed.

Narrator: Somewhere near a corner a smoking pile of meat with certain kitchen utensils sticking out of its body was seen. The pile was identified as the late head librarian of a certain infinite library.

The two main characters were nowhere to be found due to extreme anger and depression. The two was sent to be keep at a secure facility with barriers of SSS surrounding them due to the estimated damage they might inflict on the surroundings.

Raven: Oh that…Don't worry and enjoy yourself. I already prepared everything for whatever might happen to us later anyway so just enjoy this feast before…

Narrator: The statement was not completed due to extreme implication of torture, suffering and blindness it might contain…

Hime: Ah is that so…Okay then…

Raven: It's not like we're not getting used to the abuse anyway…So why scream and panic when the inevitable will come anyway. Plus I knew this would happen when I decide to go with this Fic anyway..

Raven and Hime: Please read and review

Narrator: The two were given 30 minutes to enjoy their meal before the carnage started…The said carnage will not be stated due to… you know…The author and his friend decided to make you think of the way the carnage will go so enjoy…


	3. Chapter 3

The Deal

Chapter 3

Fate was walking on a familiar street. It has not change since she'd left 3 years ago. It was the same street she had learned to navigate since she met her ex-best friend and lover. The very street that had witness their beginning and end. Fate knew that soon enough this street will once more be the witness of their new beginning.

Fate continued to walk the same street till she stopped at a house. The house she knew so well. It was after all almost her second home for she stays there as much as she stays at her own home. The house that she once would have called home. Now it is only a reminder of the past as it stood with an eerie aura of abandonment.

Fate remained standing in front of it musing about the past and probably what it would have been like if she didn't leave and if that incident didn't happen. With that in her mind she couldn't help but wonder, if Nanoha's parents knew what she was thinking of doing with Nanoha what would they do with her.

"Momoko-san and Miyuki-san would surely scold me to death then Shiro-san and Kyouya-san would hunt me down to the ends of the world and back. They'd then behead me and put it in a silver platter."

Fate could almost see Shiro-san and Kyouya-san running after her with sharpened katana's and twin blades. The thought made her smile sadly.

"I guess I have nothing to worry now. Since they're no longer here to kill me for what I'm about to do." Fate sadly stated. She then stepped back a little and bowed.

"I'm sorry…"

Fate then stood and walked her way back to her old home.

~0~

Nanoha had just finished cleaning the café and she had already thanked the part-timer for their efforts that day. Exhausted she went to the second floor of the café and prepared her bed. It had been like this since she was thrown out of their house when the bank came to take it because she wasn't able to pay for the mortgaged.

She had made the second floor of the café her temporary home afterwards. It was after all the only thing she could do after what had happened. The café became her stronghold and she thanked her parents for their thoughtfulness because if they didn't gave her the café before she was thrown out then she would have had been a hobo by now or worst a prostitute.

The events that made her realize how much her parent's love her also made her realize how selfish and stupid she had been back then. It made her realize how truly weak and hopeless she really was. Sometime she wished that she had been strong and selfless back then, then maybe the events of her life might have not turned for the worst.

It opened her eyes to so much possibilities but it also brought her the worst of heartaches. She started doing her nightly routine of bathing her day worries away with a warm bath. Then praying a little for her parent's forgiveness and thankfulness for the daily opportunity they help made for her. She would then lay on her futon to sleep. That night though her mind was plague by a certain reunion with a certain blonde and it made her restless. Not being able to take it anymore she stood up and went to a mini cabinet on her left.

She then took out a small shoe box she had long kept there. She opened it and memories came pouring out of it. Pictures, tokens and a single tiny teddy bear were inside the box but it was enough to make her cry.

With trembling fingers she took the tiny teddy bear and held it close to her chest.

"Fate-chan…" Nanoha sobbed.

Memories that she shared with the tiny teddy and its owner came rushing through her mind. She continued to weep as she remembered that special day when she received the tiny teddy and how adorable its owner was.

_**Flashback**_

_A young Nanoha was sitting on the swing not caring about the surroundings. She was content about doing nothing but sitting there swinging a little as she wait for her bestfriend. It was the first time her bestfriend had asked her to meet her alone on the park. Usually her bestfriend would shy away when she ask her to come alone with her to play in the park. So it surprised her when her bestfriend suddenly told her to meet her on the park alone. _

_She really was curious about what it was that her bestfriend was up to._

"_Mou, Fate-chan where are you?"_

_As if it was a magical word the person she was asking for suddenly appeared on the horizon. The girl was running like she was being chased by a million demons or simply she though Nanoha might have gotten bored and leave._

_Nanoha pouted while looking at her running bestfriend._

"_Mou Fate-chan I was getting bored. Where did you go?"_

_Young Fate stopped in front of her breathing heavily from all the running she'd done._

"_Fate-chan are you okay? You shouldn't be running like that. You know I would wait for you so you should have run slowly."_

_Still taking deep breaths to calm her erratic breathing young Fate manage to shrug._

"_But I hate making Nanoha sad and worried. So please forgive me for being late and don't worry I'm fine." Fate stated after regaining her bearing._

"_Mou Fate-chan…" Young Nanoha pouted some more._

"_I'm sorry."Young Fate timidly said._

_Young Nanoha looked at her down casted friend and giggled. Young Nanoha though young Fate looked like a saddened puppy. Young Nanoha then hug her bestfriend to stop young Fate from looking so sad._

"_I forgive you Fate-chan but why did you call me here."_

_Young Fate fidgeted and kicked some dirt in a very adorable way._

"_I…I…I…"Young Fate stuttered._

"_You…"Young Nanoha looked at her bestfriend confusedly._

_Young Fate looked at young Nanoha and smiled shyly. She then pulled something from behind her and offered it to the young Nanoha._

"_Happy Birthday Nanoha…"Young Fate shyly stated with a cute smile and a blush on her face._

_Young Nanoha stood looking at the teddy bear lying on her bestfriend's hands then slowly at her bestfriend's face. Young Nanoha felt her heart beat quicken and she blushed._

_Shyly taking the teddy bear and clutching It near her heart young Nanoha gave her bestfriend her most sweetest smile which her bestfriend returned with her very own gentle smile._

"_Thank you Fate-chan…" Young Nanoha softly stated before kissing young Fate on the cheeks._

_There blushed darkened and soon the two find each other giggling. Young Nanoha then took Young Fate's hand while still cradling the teddy and pulled her towards the swing._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Fate-chan…" Nanoha sobbed some more while tightly clutching the tiny teddy.

Replacing the lid on the shoe box and returning it from where she hid it. Nanoha returned to her futon and lay there once more. The tiny teddy remained where it was being held and Nanoha curled in her position and silently cried while clutching the teddy nearer. With the final whisper of "Fate-chan", she finally fell asleep tears still making its way down from her face.

~0~

Fate was lying on her bed thinking of how she would start her plan when she felt her heart clench painfully. Fate clenches her hand in front of her chest as if it would somehow sooth the pain there.

Somehow Fate knew that the pain she was feeling wasn't from any type of disease but something more personal or emotional. Tears fell from her eyes and she loosened her clenched hands. She could only think of one person and one person alone when such attacks happen.

"Nanoha…"

Fate somehow knew that wherever Nanoha is that she is suffering. From what she doesn't know, but neither the least she knew that Nanoha is in pain. She just remained in her bed waiting for the pain to past like how she does every time she felt it. It doesn't last very long anyway.

When the pain subsided Fate removed her clenched hand from her chest. She then stood to go to the kitchen to take a bottle of water from the ref. drinking some and putting the water bottle near her bed side she reentered her bed and closed her eyes.

Her last though before sleep took her was…

"Nanoha…" Fate softly whispered.

~0~

Omake

Raven:

Well now I think the whole cast has some of their steam gone now. I think it's free to come out now Hime.

Hime: (Crawling out of a hole not that far from the Midoriya Cafe)

When you told me you had a plan to get away from that carnage I thought you were joking but seeing that were fine and no one seems to be after our hides then I guess your plan did work.

Raven: (With a wide grin on her face.)

I knew those gigai I borrowed from Mr. Uihara would work. Now the problem is how the hell do I pay for it.

Hime: (looking at Raven with a choke like look on her face.)

Damn it Raven. Do you know what the hell you just did? You just signed the death warrant for us when you didn't pay for those things.

Raven: (understanding the meaning of it paled.)

Shit, I think we should start making a run for it.

Hime: (also looking pale hurriedly stood to run away)

Damn it Raven. I though you finally grew a useful brain but damn.

Narrator: The two running persons were soon caught in a struggle bind by none other than a fuming Hayate Yagami.

Hayate: (Smirking evilly)

HA You think you could run away like that. I'm sorry to say that that thing wouldn't be enough to appease us with what you've been doing with my bestfriends.

Narrator: Soon the remaining cast arrived and another blood bath issued. The two poor author are sadly unable to runaway this time and a long period of scream and grotesque sound later the cast were now standing over two very barely alive authors.

Hayate:

Serves you right…

Narrator: The poor authors are in no shape to do the disclaimer but note that they don't own anything the MGLN cast and they are sorry for the late update… Time will till when Raven will finally manage to make a proper escape plan and will Hime ever be left alone…

Till Next time Read and Review…

Somewhere at a not so far away building a man with a funny looking hat was grinning.

Uihara:

Serves you right for stealing from me.

Raven:

I…I…I did not stealllll…

….Faints….


End file.
